Why do you have to be so hard to love?
by kaidouhazuki
Summary: Songfic. Aviso: contém cenas yaoi/slash!


[iWas it some man that didn't treat you right

That left you reaching after him in the middle of the night

Is it some heartache that you can't out run

That makes you so affraid to get close to anyone?[/i

Mais um dia de treino. Estava nublado, mas quente naquele dia. O céu escuro, o tempo abafado... tudo isso parecia estar deixando o clima mais pesado. Mas Hiyoshi sentia que não era só isso.

"Por que o Shishido-senpai está treinando sozinho hoje?"

Sentia falta de alguém. Daquela presença quase angelical nas quadras.

Já fazia um tempo que Wakashi sentia "algo a mais" por seu colega de treinos. Sabia que ele era comprometido com outra pessoa, por isso não procurava avançar o sinal. Apenas observava de longe. Doía gostar de alguém sabendo que este alguém nunca iria olhar para ele. Que este alguém só tinha olhos para uma pessoa.

De certa forma, admirava isso em Choutarou.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, meio que se decepcionava consigo mesmo.

Ao final do treino, Hiyoshi não pôde deixar de mencionar:

- Shishido-senpai, você não treinou com o Ootori hoje.

Ryou, soando cansado e extremamente aborrecido, respondeu, sem olhar para ele:

- E qual é o problema nisso? Eu sei me virar muito bem sozinho e não nasci grudado nele.

O kouhai apenas levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto o outro batia a porta do armário e saía com a jaqueta nas costas, arrastando a bolsa com as raquetes.

Já sabia onde encontrá-lo.

Terminou de se vestir e foi até a sala de música, onde o encontrou olhando perdidamente para as quadras de tênis pela janela. Pela expressão dolorosa estampada em seu rosto e olhar de quem havia passado a noite em claro, já podia deduzir o que havia acontecido entre eles.

- Ootori..?

Choutarou levantou-se de sobressalto.

- Hi... Hiyoshi? O... o treino já acabou?

- Há alguns minutos... e você sequer compareceu.

- Ah.

O silêncio reinou entre eles. Hiyoshi sempre ficava sem jeito quando conversava com seu colega. Perguntava-se o tempo todo como conseguiria chegar na pessoa gostava se sequer sabia como puxar assunto.

- É meio triste... - comentou Choutarou, do nada.

- Hm? - Hiyoshi aproximou-se, apoiando-se da janela e olhando para o lado oposto de Ootori, para ficar de frente para ele.

- Gostar de uma pessoa... continuar gostando de uma pessoa... sem nunca saber se o que você sente por ela é recíproco ou não...

Wakashi olhou para o colega sem entender o propósito daquilo que ele estava dizendo. Estava se referindo a si mesmo? Ou...

- Heh... desculpe... devo estar parecendo tão ridículo! - sorriu. Eu estou falando essas coisas imbecis...

- Ah, eu não ligo.

Tentava não se alterar.

Mas por que fazia isso? Por que, se o que mais queria era falar o que realmente sentia?

- A verdade - continuou Ootori - é que eu não consigo... deixar de g...

Levou a mão à frente da boca, como se tivesse acabado de dizer algo extremamente pecaminoso, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

[iYou're so easy to look at

So easy to hold

You're so easy to touch and

So hard to let go

Tell me why do you have to be so hard to love?[/i

Sem saber exatamente por que fazia isso, põs os braços ao redor do pescoço de Choutarou, sentindo em seu peito os soluços do colega.

Por que estava fazendo aquilo?

Por que estava sentindo aquilo?

E... há quanto tempo isso estava acontecendo com ele?

Há quanto tempo descobrira que estava... que estava gostando de seu colega? De um rapaz que sequer era seu parceiro de treinamento?

[iIs it some hurt from long ago

That makes so hard to let your feelings show

Is it some ghost of who you used to be

That makes you so affraid to bear your soul to me?[/i

- Eu sei que não é a melhor hora para você ouvir isso... mas...

O coração de Wakashi disparara. Sua voz quase morrera na garganta. Mas se não dissesse isso agora, talvez nunca mais teria outra oportunidade.

Se não arriscasse isso agora, morreria em eterna dívida.

"Ootori, eu gosto de você."

Eram cinco palavras simples.

Mas afinal... por que ele não conseguia sequer pronunciá-las?

Sentiu a mão de Choutarou em seu braço.

- Obrigado, Hiyoshi. Obrigado por me ouvir.

[iYou're so easy to look at

So easy to hold

You're so easy to touch and

So hard to let go

Tell me why do you have to be so hard to love?[/i

No treino, Hiyoshi podia ver Ootori e Shishido treinando juntos novamente como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. E o rapaz mais alto já estava sorrindo novamente, como costumava fazer.

Por um lado, ficou feliz.

Dinheiro nenhum no mundo pagaria aquele sorriso.

Por outro lado, seu coração se remoía. Se remoía por aquele que nunca lhe pertenceria. Se remoeria porque estava novamente desejando o impossível. Estava feliz pelos dois, mas não podia evitar sentir aquele doloroso nó na garganta, aquela expressão de dor nos olhos à beira das lágrimas por um amor impossível.

Ah, como Ootori era feliz sem ele...

...e como Shishido era feliz ao lado de Choutarou..!

"Espero que você seja feliz, Shishido-senpai... seja feliz por mim também..."


End file.
